


willow (s. black)

by babylonsss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurelia and Annabel are my OCs, F/M, Smut in future chapters, This might become a series based on years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylonsss/pseuds/babylonsss
Summary: 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖 |'black asmidnight, black aspitch, blacker thanthe foulest witch.'sirius b./female oc©︎ babylonsss





	1. WILLOW.

**i.** love

made her

wild. 

**magic tumbled**

**from her pretty lips**

**and when she spoke the language**

**of the universe―the stars**

**sighed in unison.**

**(** _we solemnly swear_

_that we are up to no good **.**_

_on this fortnight of october 31 **,**_

_1975 **,** the four marauders agree to follow _

_each other until death do us part **.** we also_

_agree to always keep secret the great_

_power that we possess **.** oh **,** yes_

_**―** and one more thing_ **.)**

**"there's**

**too much risk**

**in loving," the young**

**boy said. "no," said the old**

**man, "there's too**

**much risk**

**in not."  
**

**(** _before the boy_

_who lived **,** there was_

_another story **.** one of a monster_

_inside of a man **.** one of a hero inside a_

_child **.** one of a traitor inside of a _

_friend **.** and one of an angel_

_inside of a demon_ **_._ )**

**she** **was**

**trouble** **chaos** **really**

**but her** **smile** **her** **smile**

**dared me to fall in**

**love** **with her.**

**(** _the ones who_

_lived, who truly lived **,**_

_they make an imprint on our_

_lives **.** they leave their mark in our hearts **.**_

_they change the course of our fates and our destinies **.**_

_those are the real heroes **.** the ones who cared_

_enough for a human being that they_

_rewrote their futures_ **_._ )**

**she was**

**looking for a boy,**

**who would one day be a**

**king. who could slay the dragons**

**that guarded her cave. and**

**make her remember,**

**that she was a**

**queen.**

**ii.** veni

vidi

amavi.

**𝚜 𝚒 𝚛 𝚒 𝚞 𝚜**

_(face claim: ben barnes)_

**&**

**𝚊 𝚞 𝚛 𝚎 𝚕 𝚒 𝚊**

_(face claim: emilia clarke)_ **  
**

**001-** MY STRANGE ADDICTION....billie eilish

**002-** I LOVE YOU.........................billie eilish

**003-** OCEAN EYES.......................billie eilish

**004-** IF IT'S LOVIN' THAT YOU WANT.rihanna

**005-** LILY'S THEME............alexandre desplat

**006-** REHAB.....................................rihanna


	2. EPIGRAPH

_( o. some_

_people are just_

_pure magic. that's_

_all. )_

―――

**i.** she loved too

much. and you could see

in her eyes; where she kept all

the hearts she put ahead

of her own.

**ii.** my dad never

liked to say magic is black;

only the uses to which is put, but 

mind magic is already tinted a

deep, dark gray.

**iii.** she looked at

me through the foggy blur 

of song i don't remember the music

but i remember the taste of her kiss it had

the salt and slip of the sea i'll see you tomorrow she

whispered and left and that was my best night not

for the time we had but because in a kiss

and a promise she gave me the

infinite hope of tomorrow.

**iv.** i don't need

magic, i need your arms

around me at 3:29 a.m. when the

dark is too much, i need you to

be real when nothing

else is.

**v.** i will love

you as long as the sun

burns in the sky, as long as

the moon shines its light into the

dark night, until the raging blue oceans

become calm and run dry. i will

love you until the end

of time.

―――


	3. o. year one

―――――――――――――――――

_DESTINY:_

GUARD OUR GIRLS AND

OUR FUTURE AS IT FAST UNFURLS.

―――――――――――――――――

―――――――――――――――――

**when** they first met―they were both

scared, hearts racing as they waited

for the professor mcgonagall to call

their names, waiting for the sorting

hat to scream out which house they

belonged to, for the deafening roar

of the house members as a new kid

joined them. both sorted into the

house of the brave, gryffindor. how

happy they had been. . . so _**thrilling**_

to finally break the slytherin curse

of their families. 

―――――――――――――――――

**when** they saw each other for the last

time, neither had prepared for such

**heartache**. sirius cried in his cell at

night, and he **swore** he heard his

lover's voice next to him. 

―――――――――――――――――

**aurelia** saw the back of sirius'

head, her lover holding her thigh

in his hand as they rode on the back

of buckbeak, the hippogriff flying

them away from hogwarts for

― _ **possibly**_ ― the **last** time in their

lives. 

―――――――――――――――――

she

had the

most beautiful

thing i had ever seen

and it took only her laugh

to realize that beauty

was the least

of her.


	4. I. PLATFORM 9 ¾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentences spoken by Hagrid, the Sorting Hat, and Professor McGonagall are taken from the book, so credit to Rowling.

**i.** it was

her chaos

that made her

beautiful

( **WILLOW:** _PLATFORM 9 ¾_ )

**―** **―** **―**

**HER HEART POUNDED AS HER PARENTS ENCOURAGED HER** to go through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, green and silver scarves wrapped around their necks to show off their Slytherin pride. Her little sister ― who was only 5 years old at the time ― hung off their dad's hip, his arm holding her onto him. In time, she would be going to Hogwarts, her first year taking place when Aurelia heads into her sixth year. She hoped that she didn't get Slytherin, as they were known to turn out more dark witches and wizards than the three other houses. Her parents practiced dark magic in their humble home, weird noises coming from the basement as they performed different spells and potions for the dark wizard they called Voldemort. They stated that he was going to rise in time when his power was at its peak, but Aurelia never knew when this was going to happen. It could happen the moment she stepped foot into the Hogwarts Express. 

She took a deep breath and ran towards the wall, disappearing into it as it welcomed her into its secret platform. Her owl, Hazel (or Hazelnut, as her little sister took to calling her), turned her head, watching all of the other witches and wizards walk about, ready to board the train. One boy, whose brown hair was kept in a tidy fashion, was hugging his father tightly, promising to do well in his studies. As Aurelia walked past, she caught the boy's mother call him Remus, a name Aurelia recalled was one of the two brothers from Roman Mythology that was raised by a she-wolf. Later on, she would realize that it was a fitting name for the boy. She passed another family, one she knew were the Blacks, as the woman had been over to her house on multiple occasions to talk to her parents, both of which were in the same house as her at the same time. The Blacks were a pureblood family ― as well as the Sparks, Aurelia's family ― who kept a long lineage of Slytherin witches and wizards. She overheard Walburga drill different things into her son, such as not getting mixed in with the mudbloods or halfbloods, and getting great grades in his studies "or there will be a punishment ready for you at the door once you come home." Sirius promised himself to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays. Walburga saw Aurelia walk past, and pointed at the young girl's back. "Make friends with her," Walburga instructed her son. "Her family is another pureblood Slytherin family, just like us. You both can keep each other company while at Hogwarts. And maybe more can ensue."

The subtle hint of a possible marriage loomed over Sirius as he nodded, the train's whistle blowing to signify that all students had to board. He pulled his cart along behind him, trying to follow the silver-haired girl. He could see the weight on her shoulders, how much pressure her parents had put on her to keep the Sparks lineage strong. Many of the train compartments had been filled up, but Aurelia had found an empty one in the very back, closing the door behind her. She began putting away her things, and as she lifted her heavy trunk into the overhead compartment, Hazel flapped her wings, something she did when she got hungry. Aurelia sighed as she pulled a pack full of dead mice, throwing one in her owl's direction. 

Sirius was still making his way towards the girl's compartment when he heard another boy yell, "You!" He turns, pointing at his chest as his eyebrows shoot up. "Yes, you! Come sit with us!" Three other boys are sitting in the compartment where the voice came out of, and Sirius walked inside slowly, wondering what they wanted. "Sit, sit!" A boy with untidy black hair and circle glasses patted the chair seat next to him, and Sirius took this as a welcoming sign, not really caring if they were mudbloods or halfbloods or purebloods, just as long as they became friends. 

No one dared come into Aurelia's compartment, knowing her family's tendencies to support the dark side of magic. The young girl felt lonely, no Annabel by her side to keep her mind off things, wanting the pure, childlike presence of her sister to fill the chamber with her laughter. She laid her head down on the window, shouting around her as old friends met up again and new ones were made. Maybe she could get used to this, the peaceful (complete lie) silence that surrounded her head. She thought about Hogwarts, the Houses, the spells and potions she would learn, and, perhaps, the friends she would make. 

**―** **―** **―**

**SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHEN IT HAPPENED,** but Aurelia rubbed her eyes as the cart lady shook her awake. "You're at Hogwarts, little one," the old woman stated as she saw the young girl's eyes open. She looked over the cart lady's shoulder to see many students pushing their way out, many already wearing their robes, colored scarves on their necks, proudly showing their House. Luckily, Aurelia's parents made her wear her robes to the station, so she didn't have to rush to get them on as the train emptied. "Leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," the woman told her as they filed out. When she stepped out into the platform, she covered herself with her robes tighter, hugging her arms to her body. She saw that a lot of the eleven-year-olds were taller than her, even the girls. A lamp floated above them, and a gruff yet soft voice called out, "Firs' years!" Hagrid yelled out, a practiced statement he's become accustomed to over the years he's been Gatekeeper. "Firs' years over here!" A large man with long bushy hair loomed over the kids, an equally bushy beard covering most of his face. The students that grew up in the magic community knew that he was half-giant, but it didn't stop them from looking at him with astonishment. "C'mon, follow me―any firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" 

They all followed him down a narrow path, hands brushing against unknown skin. What Aurelia didn't know was that the back of her hand brushed against Sirius', and when she slipped a bit on a patch of mud, he immediately grabbed onto it, steadying her. "Thank you," Aurelia whispered to him. Great trees rose on either side of them, and silence settled amongst them. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid repeated the same sentence over and over each year when a new batch of scholars came in. "Jus' round this bend here." 

The path opened up to a lake, and on top of a mountain sat Hogwarts, its windows lit warmly, ready to welcome pupils with open arms. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled, getting in a boat by himself. Sirius sat with Remus, Peter, and James, watching the girl his mother wanted him to befriend scramble into a boat with one boy and two other girls, all of whom looked at her with slightly scared expressions. "Everyone in?" He checked over his shoulder, making sure there was no one left on the land. "Right then―FORWARD!" They all moved towards the castle, the night still as silent as ever.

"Heads down!" Hagrid's booming voice called out, and they all followed his instruction, carried through a curtain of ivy along a dark tunnel. They all reached a harbor, and they all scrambled out onto the land next to them. They all walked through a passageway that had led them to a wooden door, "Everyone here?" Hagrid raised his hand and pounded on the door thrice. 

**―** **―** **―**

**THE DOOR SWUNG OPEN,** and a tall ebony-haired witch stood there, a stern expression on her face. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." 

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." She pulled the door open, showing the large interior of the castle. The place was lit with flaming torches on the wall, the ceiling high above them, and a marble staircase led them to the floors above them, possible classrooms and common rooms. They followed the woman, hundreds of voices buzzing from the other side of the doors, and they walked past it to an empty room. The followed, waiting for the professor to talk. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said curtly to them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history―" This made Aurelia snort and quickly cover it up with a cough, Sirius looking at her as he understood her feelings "―and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Aurelia ran her hands over her hair, making sure that the subtle braids she put up were still intact. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She leaves, leaving everyone to quickly pick out different things from their appearances and try to fix it. James never did anything about his hair, leaving it to its slovenly state. Aurelia picked at her fingernails, making sure they were all clean, the cuticles pushed back, and no trace of the ugly pink nail polish Annabel had put on them the previous day. McGonagall returned, "Now, form a line," they all did as told, "and follow me." 

She led them through a set of double doors and the first years gasped in awe. Thousands of candles floated above them, four long tables crowded by students and set with golden platters and goblets. At the front, a long table had the teachers sat on chairs, and Professor McGonagall led them to that particular table, where they stood facing the students. Hundreds of face stared at them, silver ghosts floating among them. McGonagall sat a stool in front of the students, a pointed hat on top of it. For a few moments, there was silence, and then a mouth ripped open on it, and a song forced its way out of its mouth. 

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

A hand came down to hold Aurelia's, and when she looked up at its owner, she realizes that it was the boy who saved her from tripping on her ass earlier. She blushed heavily, noticing the boy's dark locks and evenly dark eyes. 

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

Everyone bursts into applause, apart from Sirius and Aurelia, who still held each other's hands in fear. _What if they get sorted into Slytherin? What if they don't get sorted into Slytherin?_ McGonagall strolled forward with a roll of parchment in her hands, all of the first years' names written in it in an orderly fashion. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she instructed. "Alis, Mariela!" A girl with dark skin walked out of the line, put on the hat, and sat down. It only took a moment before her House was called out. "RAVENCLAW!" The second table clapped and cheered, the young girl walking over to her designated House with a large smile on her face.

"Black, Sirius!" Silence fell over the hall. _One of the Sacred Twenty-Nine was here? And one from the dark families?_ The adolescent boy sauntered towards the stool, yanking the Sorting Hat over his head in embarrassment and sat down. He waited for a long moment, the Sorting Hat struggling to find which House he was going to be in. "Hm, a strange one indeed. A family full of Slytherins, yet this boy shares no ideals with them. Strange indeed." Sirius shrunk further into the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" He quickly pulled off the hat and sauntered towards his new table, where they were cheering and clapping him on the back when he reached them. Many students went before Aurelia was able to, with James, Peter, and Remus being sorted into Gryffindor, and they went to their new House laughing as they hugged Sirius. 

"Sparks, Aurelia!" Another silence. The silver-haired girl blushed heavily as she stumbled out of line, her head down, her neat hair hiding her face from everyone. She placed the Hat on her head and sat down. It too began contemplating before choosing. "Same as the Black boy. Pureblood Slytherin family, no shared ideals. Oh, a bit of a rebellious streak, I see. Brave against your family, I see. GRYFFINDOR!" 

Merlin, how her parents were going to have a tremendous fit over this.


End file.
